


a change is gonna come

by little_baby_kaiju



Series: a study in submission [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Praise Kink, Verbal Bondage, no beta we die like men, sexual themes but no actual sex (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_baby_kaiju/pseuds/little_baby_kaiju
Summary: She doesn’t make him do anything, she simply asks and he obeys. As easy as that.





	a change is gonna come

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fic outlining the relationship between klaus and an oc of mine. her name is lillian schraeder and she is a tiny irish goddess and i love her.
> 
> title obviously comes from the iconic song, the version i like is 'A Change Is Gonna Come' by The Fugees

He's all bones and sharp edges, not an ounce of fat on him. Pale, lean, lanky, with legs that go on for miles. Tough exterior cracked by years of torture, exposing a vulnerable centre. Laughter and tears and an innate desire to submit.

She's all soft curves and hidden strength, rolls and ripples like waves across a white expanse of flesh. Short in stature but could take a grown man down with a single glance. Dominating and stern and oh so sure of herself.

Chalk and cheese; they always did say that opposites attract.

It's not sweet or romantic; it's all hard words and soft whimpers and leather and silicone and _more, please, harder._

The first time he comes to her door he drops to his knees with a single word and doesn’t move until she says he can because he needs to be a good boy, _her_ good boy.

She doesn’t make him do anything, she simply asks and he obeys. As easy as that. No backchat or witty remarks; he knows she’ll give him what he needs.

For the first time since _gunfire, screaming, falling into strong arms after a long hard day on the front lines,_ he felt truly at peace with himself. The ghosts listened to her too, standing still when she spoke in that dangerously soft tone.

_I’d like you to kneel for me, please._

_Yes, ma’am._


End file.
